Free Falling Girl
by flyinhigh
Summary: Max and Nick are step family. Or so they thought. A mysterious guy visits Max's house one day, causing her to freak out. Max and Nick know nothing about the flock, wings, or Itex. Yet, that is. Max starts a blog to sort out her thoughts. Crappy title.


**FlyingGirl's Blog **

**(October 11, 2007, 9:00 PM)**

What would you do if you walked into your room, and saw the most gorgeous guy ever lying on your bed? Probably not what I did.

Which is scream and run away.

The guy had dirty-blonde hair, but not dyed (as apparently I am an expert on guy dyed hair now) but in a shaggy, Zac Efron way (but in High School Musical 1, not two).

His eyes were a gray-blue, like in this sea poem my granddad is always rambling about.

He had on a light brown t-shirt, that fit loosly, but still made him look like a model. His jeans were a dark wash, making the shirt look perfect, warm, and cuddly.

Which still doesn't explain why I ran away screaming.

As I stood catching my breath in the kitchen, I ran through my thoughts.

He was some really really hot criminal.

I really didn't have a life and was finally starting to lose it.

I didn't get this far, but three always looks (and sounds) better than two.

My eyes searched the kitchen, scoping out potentional weapons to defend myself with.

Not good.

I ran across the hallway to my step-bro Nick's room (who conveniently happened to be out, along with the rest of my family) and grabbed his most prized possession, a baseball bat he bought on e-bay from some "famous" person. Dad's told him a billion times famous people don't sell new baseball bats on E-bay, but nobody can pop Nick's happy bubble. Dad actually ended up buying the bat for him on Nick's 15th birthday.

As I crept back towards my room, I realized that this was a really dumb idea.

But for some reason, I didn't care.

After I sucked in a couple deep breaths, I pushed open the door to my room, heart racing.

There was no one there.

Ok, now I am sure I am losing it.

**Comments**

**Techguy says:**

Yo, flyingGirl.

Watch your back.

**FlyingGirl's Blog **

**(October 11, 2007, 12:41 AM)**

I slumped down on my bed, feeling like a complete idiot (who happened to be still holding a baseball bat). The phone rang, nearly giving me a heart attack. I checked the number, hoping it was my dad telling me that he and Nick were on their way up to our apartment right now.

The downside of living in New York, apartment stairs are scary. And apartments are super expensive.

Anyways, back to the mysterious phone call.

So, the number was "untraceable" which is just a creepy word if you think about it.

I answered the phone with a shaking hand.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone, at the moment feeling very alone.

That's when I heard the click. The disconnection of the phone on the other end.

Kinda creepy if you ask me.

**Wannaberockstar says:**

OMG! Maybe you're being stalked! That would totally suck.

**FlyingGirl replied:**

No freaking duh.

**FlyingGirl's Blog. **

Nick and Dad came through the front door just as I was putting the baseball bat back in Nick's room. Crap.

I heard Nick coming up the stairs. Crap again. He would freak if he found out I touched his oh-so-precious bat.

This is how I ended up under his bed with month old pizza and socks that could be used as atomic bombs.

Nick opened the door, and I saw his feet shuffle in. He threw his jacket down on the chair in the corner, and plopped down on his bed. Just my luck. The springs, sagged under his weight, nearly crushing me.

"Phhh." I gasped. Nick didn't seem to hear me. Or so I thought.

"Hey." Great. He did know I was there. He bent down to look at me, his dark hair falling over his eyes.

"Umm…hi?" Smooth, I know.

" Max, why are you under my bed? I mean, not that the idea of you in my bed really disturbs me but…" Nick grinned sickly at me.

"How incredibly sexist pig of you!" I was insulted he would even CONSIDER that an idea.

Nick snorted.

"Would you care to explain why you are under my bed now?" Nick smiled down at me.

"Actually, now that I think about it, that's ok. I'll just leave…"

"Oh, no you don't." Nick bent down and grabbed my wrists, pulling me up so I was on his bed.

"How thoughtful of you. Now I will just be going…"

"I don't think so. If you won't tell me, I'll have to force it out of you."

"No!" I gasped.

"Yes, the tickle monster." Nick's hands started to crawl up my arm, tickling me and making me laugh.

"Fine! I was putting your bat back!" I squealed. Dang! I didn't know I was that weak!

"AH HA! And what were you doing with my baseball bat?" Dang. I was hoping he would forget about that.

"Umm…practicing my swing?"

"Sure. Max, I know for a fact that you couldn't hit a baseball if it slowed down and tried to hit you." Thanks for the confidence boost Nick.

"Well…" I checked to make sure Dad hadn't snuck up here. "There was this guy in my room." Nick's eyebrows rose at this. "I swear! So I went to get something to defend myself with, and all of the sudden, he's not there!" I had no idea why I was telling Nick all this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok…well I think I saw someone too." Huh?

"Whaaaat?"

"I saw a girl today." Well, no duh. He's only the most popular guy in school.

"And this makes today any different because…" I prompted.

"I thought I knew her Max. And I'm positive I've never seen her before." Hmmm…interesting.

"The guy in my room looked familiar too. Like I knew him from somewhere." I mused.

"Maybe we know them from past lives." Nick joked.

"Maybe that's not as far from the truth as you could be." Dad walked into Nick's room, startling us with his comment.

"Max, Nick, there's something I think you should know." Dad took a deep breath. "You two weren't born in New York. Max, you are my daughter, but your mother isn't dead. Nick, your name is Fang." Wow. Talk about shocking comment.

"But that's not all." Oh no.

"You actually have the ability to f-" Dad was cut off when a big hairy hand clamped itself over his face. I screamed and backed into Nick, or Fang I guess he was. I saw his eyes go wide, and then all of the sudden, he was gone. That's when I blacked out.


End file.
